


Family first

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family time is Adam's favorite thing. Especially after having been abroad for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family first

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was bored at work, so there might be a lot of mistakes, they're all mine ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Sauli, please, baby." It's been too long since I've felt this close to my husband. Way too fucking long. Pun not intended.

He licks my dick one last time before moving up to kiss me, and the taste of myself on his lips and tongue make me moan. He leads my hand to his ass, where lube is waiting for me to push in my finger and open him up. 

"Adam", he whispers and kisses the skin closest to his lips and then bites my earlobe lightly before sucking it into his mouth. He knows how to get to me, how to get me riled up so much that I'd beg him to do something;  _anything_ to relieve the pent up feeling in my stomach. "Please. More. Please..." Impatient little fucker. Again, pun not intended. Or maybe not completely anyway. 

"You ready baby?" I ask him gently and turn us around so that I'm above him in one smooth move, my hands roaming his body wherever they can. 

"Yes, yes, yes", he keeps repeating quietly while I push myself deep into his body. "Adam", he groans, "baby, yes." He pulls me closer by my neck and kisses me passionately. 

It doesn't take long for us both to climax, but it never does after we've been apart for more than a week. And when I slip out and grab the damp cloth that I laid on the nightstand beforehand (good thinking there, Adam) to wash us both down, I kiss him lightly with my eyes barely open. 

"I'm so glad to be home", I whisper against his lips and kiss him lovingly. "Missed you so much."

I feel Sauli's happy smile against my lips and hear his affectionate  _I love you_.

"Love you, too", I mumble, throw away the cloth and snuggle closer to my man, who kisses my scalp and wishes me a good night. I'm too tired to answer with words, but not so much as to not answer with a kiss on his chest.

 

\--

 

"Daddy!" 

Two small chubby arms wrap around my arm and pull me out of a wonderful sleep. I hear Sauli snuffle next to me and lift his head from my shoulder before I hear a small gasp.

"Lilly", he whispers and pushes himself up a little bit. "Let daddy sleep, baby."

"Papa, daddy is home!" 

"I know, sweetheart, but he's very tired. Just let him sleep for a bit more, 'kay?" 

I never open my eyes during their little conversation, but I'm amazed by how awake Sauli sounds when I feel the warmth from the small body on my right disappear. 

"Are you hungry, baby?"

Lilly must shake her head, cause I hear her whine and then feel her little fingers on my back. "Daddy, wake up, daddy. I miss you."

Despite knowing Sauli would successfully distract her so that I can go back to sleep without ever really being awake, I've missed my daughter too and can definitely spare a couple of tired minutes to say hello. I crack one eye open and it takes Lilly five seconds to notice. "Daddy!'" she shrieks and I cringe at the high noise. "Daddy, I miss you." And before I know it, she's wrapped around my neck as best as she can with her little arms, her head on my chest. I pull her to my other side so that she's next to me and I can snuggle her closer. 

My voice is raspy when I speak. "I missed you too, princess."

I feel Sauli's hand on my bare shoulder and look over it to accept his good morning kiss.

"Morning baby."

"Morning", he answers. "Sorry for the rude wake up. She must've snuck in at some point. Didn't know she was here until she woke us."

"'S okay. I should probably help you get some breakfast ready for them." I kiss Lilly's soft blonde curls and pat her back a little.

"You should sleep", Sauli objects, "it's not even 7 yet."

"Well, you're up, too."

"Someone has to look after the children." I open my mouth but he cuts me off. "And that will be  _me._ You've had a busy week. Let me deal with this." He grabs a reluctant Lilly off my chest and kisses her cheek before standing up. He has his boxers on, which is more than I can say. "You should sleep for another few hours. I'd rather have you awake throughout the day than have you wake up now and be asleep by 11 again."

He makes a fair point there. Jetlag should have had me awake all night, but I forced myself to not sleep on the 13 hour flight from London to LA for the sole purpose of kicking some serious Jetlag's butt this time. So I just hum and snuggle into the soft, comfortable pillow. "Thank you."

He kisses my scalp one last time before walking out of the room with a chatty Lilly on his arm.

\--

 

Soft fingers combing through my hair and my name whispered softly in my ear is what eventually takes me away from my dreams and into the real world, where Sauli's pressing his lips against my cheek repeatedly until I open one eye and grab the comforter to get away from him trying to wake up.

"Lemme sleep."

"It's 10:30, baby. If you don't wake up now, you won't be able to fall asleep tonight." 

He is so wrong. "I would. So tired", I grumble, "could sleep for a week."

"Come on, baby." Sauli removes the comforter from my face but I refuse to open my eyes. "There's someone here who's missed you and wants to say hi." And that's when I do crack open one eye, because I know whom he's talking about. I know I will see our 4-year old, but the feeling of how hard I've missed her still hits me right in the chest. I'm more awake immediately. Nothing wakes me up as quickly as my children can. 

She smiles brightly. Sauli must've told her to wait until I'm more awake to say anything, just like he did with Lilly, with the only difference that Ava is able to understand whereas Lilly doesn't with her two and a half years.

"Hey princess. Come here", I coax her, and she doesn't need more than that to race towards the bed and jump right on (with a little bit of help from Sauli of course). She snuggles close and I kiss her scalp.

"Sauli, could you hand me some boxers, please?"

"Are you not wearing your undies, daddy?" I snort at Ava's comment and pet her head. She giggles and tries to get underneath the comforter, but thank god Sauli is just in time to grab her and hand me my boxers.

"Thanks, baby."

He then hands me back my daughter, who immediately gets under the comforter with me.

"I missed you, daddy." I smile at her and tell her I missed her more. "No way." She looks appalled. "I missed you  _this_ much." She opens her arms wide (almost smaking me right across the face too). 

"Oh wauw", I gasp. "That much? Well, I can't compete with  _that_ , can I?"

She shakes her head strongfully.

"Want to tell daddy what you did while he was at work, honey?" Sauli stimulates her.

"We went swimming with papa and Danielle."

"Did you? Did you go in the big pool?" Adam already knows she did, because Sauli told him over the phone a couple of days ago, but seeing his daughter's face light up like he knew it would, is all he wants.

"Yes! Daddy took me to the big girls pool with my floaties because it's really deep in there, daddy!"

"You bet it is." 

"Lilly had to stay in the baby pool with Danielle."

I snicker. I love this little girl with all my heart. "Lilly is a little younger than you are, baby. One day she'll go in the big girls pool too, just like you."

"Yes, but she's still a baby now."

"She is", I smile and grab her closer. It gives me a chance to ask where our  _'baby'_ girl is. 

"Murielle's watching her while cleaning the living room. She's watching some cartoons." I hum, glad our cleaning lady was able to come in today, too. Sauli shouldn't have to deal with all the housework on his own while also taking care of our two little rugrats. So we let her come in whenever I'm abroad, which is way too much to my liking lately.

"I'll go shower. Is she good here with you or do you want me to take her down first?"

"We're good. I missed my girl." I pull her closer to prove my point. Ava giggles.

"Okay." He kisses her head and then my lips until Ava pushes him away from us, stating it's _'her time with daddy right now, papa'_. 

"So what else did you do?"

"Grandma Leila took us to the - to the - uh - where all the animals are."

"She took you to the zoo?"

"Yes! She took us to the zoo. With all the animals. And Lilly was scared, daddy, and she didn't stop crying, but I protected her because she's my best friend and I don't like it when she cries."

My heart swells with pride at the love she has for her little sister. Having them so close in age was the best decision ever made, even though it also caused a lot of struggles when they were both still actual babies.

"Can we go again, daddy? I wanna go with you and show you _all_ the animals."

"Sure, baby, we can go to the zoo. Let's ask papa and maybe we can go sometime this week."

"We can go today!"

How could I possibly say no to her? I have a hard time denying them things in normal circumstances. Add me having been away for sixteen days and I'm a sucker for her sparkly eyes and soft (not really though) demands. "Aren't you supposed to be in school, little miss?"

"Papa told the teacher that you were coming home today and I didn't have to go. My teacher said to give you a _really_ big hug."

"Well, where's my hug?" She laughs and jumps up a little only to fall right back down again on my chest, her arms wrapped around me. I can't help how big my smile grows. "Let me check when the zoo opens, sweetheart."

"Oh!" She jumps up again, a little bundle of energy. "Can we ask the lady on your phone?" I look at her funny and she giggles. "Papa has a lady on his phone with a weird voice and she answers questions. I asked a question about you! She knows _everything_ , daddy." 

Siri. Sauli had our kids play with Siri. I sure hope there's video evidence of that. "What did you ask her?"

Sauli steps out of the adjoining bathroom and smiles at the sight, halting Ava from answering for a moment, but then she turns back to me with a cheeky smile on her face. "I asked her where my daddy was and then she asked me  _'who's your daddy'_ and I told her your name is daddy but papa helped me because she didn't know you."

I cast an amused smile towards my husband. "Siri asked our 4-year old 'who's your daddy?'. That's just  _wrong_ , baby."

Sauli throws his head back laughing and it has Ava giggling too. I tickle her sides affectionately. "Stop, daddy! Stop!"

"Anyway", I state after her giggling has stopped. "This little munchkin here, was telling me about the zoo."

"The zoo?"

"We went with grandma Leila", Lilly helps and Sauli chuckles, looks at her affectionately and then at me. "That was actually an animal farm." 

I laugh and shrug. "Well, another reason why we could go to the zoo."

"We can go sometime this week, yeah."

"How about today?" I pick Ava up and set her down next to the bed before standing up myself. 

"We can leave right now, papa, please?"

"Well, maybe you should put on some clothes and let daddy shower first, sweetheart", Sauli chuckles and I follow him when he steps into the walk-in closet to wrap my arms around his waist and kiss the side of his neck. 

"And papa made a lovely lunch, princess."

"Are you sure you're up to this today, Adam?" I nod and kiss his neck again when Ava walks into the closet as well, argument ready. 

"But can't we eat at the zoo?"

"What about papa's yummy lunch?" I counter and she seems to be thinking deeply about it, making both Sauli and I chuckle. 

"Hmm", she eventually retorts, "okay then."

With one last kiss to Sauli's neck I start my search for clothes. "You did have some lunch prepared, right? 'Cause we can find something on our way there, too, baby."

"I was just going to make a salad since it's so hot out."

I nod and pick up some shorts and a grey shirt. "Let me shower quickly and then we can fix lunch together. I won't be long."

"That's what you always say", Sauli laughs. "I'll get the kids dressed in the meantime. We had a bit of a lazy morning."

"Thanks, baby. You're the best."

Sauli walks past me and stops to kiss my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too", I smile and peck his lips.

"I love you two, too, papa and daddy!" 

Sauli smiles sweetly and picks her up. And me? I can't help but postpone my needed shower for another couple minutes to step in closer and hug them both close to me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :D


End file.
